The conventional solid-state imaging apparatuses which allow stereoscopic viewing have difficulties in receiving the light incident from two directions different from each other simultaneously and efficiently.
For example, Patent Literature (PTL) 1 discloses a method for changing an angle of incidence of light to be incident on the solid-state imaging apparatus by time division, using a time-division optical path switching means capable of switching two optical paths by time division. This makes it possible to receive the incident light from two different angles, which allows stereoscopic viewing at two viewpoints.
Furthermore, PTL 2 discloses a solid-state imaging apparatus in which inclined surfaces opposed to each other formed on the surface of a single element are provided with a plurality of pixels at predetermined intervals so as to serve as light receiving surfaces on which the object light with different angles of incidence is incident. In this way, it is possible to simultaneously receive the incident light having angle of incidence of two types.
Furthermore, PTL 3 discloses a technique for imaging, on the surface of a single element, right and left parallax images side by side. This makes it possible to simultaneously image images of two viewpoints by a single solid-state imaging apparatus.